


Stars

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [78]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, High School AU, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Teen Kastle - a night under the stars





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, people. I don't know how to write teenagers. Hope you enjoy this

Karen’s 18th birthday came the very next day of that infamous bonfire. High schoolers got together every year and burned all sorts of things they wanted to get rid of, including a few items that belonged to the city, like that ugly sculpture a few years back that was placed at the town square and nobody liked. The drinks consumed were not those appropriate for a bunch of kids and the brownies had a little more than the traditional family mix. It was fun, and part of that fun was having it in a new location and a new date every year. Still, those who got caught spent the night in the cell in the police station and got out the next morning with a higher street cred.

This year, the date was one day before her birthday.

There she was, lying on the roof of someone’s car, looking at the billion stars, able to name none of them, trying to count them, failing, starting over, singing along with the song booming out of another car, the big fire in the very center of the clearing, Frank’s warm arm touching hers.

They were never really friends. Acquaintances, neighbors, two people with a very low tolerance for bullshit that sometimes found themselves laughing at the same stupid things and complaining about other things. Sometimes even arguing about a thing or another. Sometimes flirting, people would say. Not that they would ever admit it. It’s not like that.

Well, it was like that tonight.

She was seeing some colors that definitely weren’t part of the sky, he had a beer or two. People were screaming around them, laughing, dancing, celebrating, making out, that fire kept getting bigger, the music was loud, there were no problems there. Not a one. Everything was good and bright and sweet and warm and all the possibilities in the world were right there, ready for plucking, offering themselves to this group of young people who felt like the kings and queens of the world.

The world might not be theirs, but tonight, this night, was.

They were watching the stars and his arm was pressed against hers, the back of her hand touching the back of his until he took it, lifted it and rested both of them, his and hers, on his stomach. They talked about “remember when”, they laughed at funny memories, he teased her about this and that, she teased back, he drank from his beer and that one brownie lit up her brain, making her feel mellow, soft, like putty. She could feel her skin under her clothes, and the path Frank’s fingers made on the palm of her hand traveled up her arm and spread around, warm, liquid, pleasant.

He was on his side looking down at her face, that half smile he would sport sometimes, leaning in and then out, making her laugh, and she saw her own fingers playing with the collar of his shirt when, suddenly, there were people screaming and cheering, coming towards them, climbing the car, and she was being hugged by a bunch of people she didn’t even know, her friends between them, “It’s midnight!” shouted over and over and the “Happy birthday!” wishes coming from all directions.

It ended as quick as it began, though. After laughing with the weight of five or six people on top of her, they got down and went back to wherever they came from, leaving her alone with her previous companion.

“So”, Frank started, going back to leaning on his side, head propped on his hand, looking down at her, who lied on her back, facing the sky. “Eighteen, huh?”

“Yep”, she replied, looking at his eyes, getting distracted by a shooting star, wondering if there really was a shooting star or if she had imagined it.

“Well, happy birthday”. He leaned and placed a kiss that was meant to reach her cheek, but touched the corner of her mouth.

When he backed up again, she had her eyes closed, and found him staring down at her when she opened them.

“Thanks”, she said, letting her eyes wander around his face, reaching up to scrape something away from his cheek, but he leaned down again, bumping his nose against hers playfully, his lips finding their previous target and touching her cheek for a moment, making her smile. One of his feet moved and hooked itself around her ankle and Frank made a humming noise, moving his face, dragging that kiss along her jaw and still she watched the sky, certain that if she looked hard enough, she would be able to see a planet of two.

“Close your eyes, Page”, he said right there in her ear, his breath warm and tingly.

“Ok” she agreed, a hand inside his hair, now, but kept them open, looking up.

“Are they closed?” he asked, making his way back slowly, a hand on her hip.

“Yep.”

Suddenly, he lifted his head and looked right at her, shaking his head right after, as if chastising her.

“Liar, liar…”

Karen has never really seen the appeal of making out in a public place, with people around, everybody able to see you, no privacy.

Tonight, she gets it.

Frank’s mouth on hers was slow, but intense, so good she could feel herself shivering. The loud music around them, the night air, the noise of people minding their own business, having their own fun, that thing that ran through her blood, making her sparkle, she was pretty sure she was sparkling, all wrapped up around Frank Castle like that. It was fun, it was good, it felt nice.

He stops kissing her when they’re both on their side and something makes a big noise, like a small explosion or something. He looks up to check what happened and she is presented with the extend of his neck, strong and manly, not being able to stop herself and running the tip of her index finger against his skin.

“Someone threw a beer in the fire”, he explains, looking back at her, catching her face in his hand, thumb stroking her cheek. “We’re good.”

They stay there on the roof of that car for a while and Frank kisses her and holds her when the wind picks up, laughs at how high she is, kisses her to apologise for laughing.

Everybody leaves when the fire dies at four in the morning. She thanks Marci but refuses the ride home, and the blonde winks at her before taking off, mouthing “nice” at the sight of Frank by her side. He drove her home and she kissed him inside his car when he parked it on the corner or her street.

“Do you have to go home?” she asks, feeling better, feeling sober, which, if she’s being honest, it’s a shame. But her parents are still sleeping, her brother is not even in town.

The way he looks at her, with a hand taking her hair away from her face, makes her feel beautiful.

“Why?”

Karen leans in again and presses one more kiss on his lips.

“Wanna see the sun rise with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I’ve ever been high, so I don’t know what it feels like. Sorry if it’s innacurate. I didn’t exactly have time to “research” *wink wink*


End file.
